Phoenix's Redemption
by systeMagik
Summary: sasuke returns after five years,he didnt join orochimaru and his goal to kill itachi forgotten,sasuke finds love in the shape of hinata,but war is approaching,sasuke has to team up with naruto,the future hokage to keep the leaf from falling.sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue; five years ago**

The two friends faced each other, one with a stoic look that looked to overcome the 'barrier' that stood in his way of achieving power 'why is the dobe coming after me?, no matter he will be an obstacle no longer' Sasuke started to charge up the **chidori **in his enhanced state, level 2 of the curse seal he felt the raw dark power coarse through his body, but he knew at the back of his mind this had to end now, powerful this state might be he could feel it invading his mind and reason, he hated that sensation but the power of the curse seal more than compensated for this in sasuke's opinion.

br

Gazing at Sasuke from the statue of the shodai hokage, naruto couldn't comprehend why Sasuke was doing this; yes his clan had been taken away from him by Itachi, but Naruto had always thought sasuke had thought team 7 was his new family just like Naruto had seen it as his, but here he was trying to kill him, a look of sadness passed over naruto's Kyuubified visage, then with a look of determination, he thought to himself 'I will bring him back', then stared at Sasuke in his monstrous form and began to perform the **rasengan** one handed due to Kyuubi's influence.

br

They both leapt at each other from the position of their respective statues, each determined to emerge victorious, sasuke's chidori mutated by the intent to kill one of his comrades with the very blade he was supposed to protect them with, only reassured naruto of his intentions, as their jutsu's were about to meet, naruto had originally wanted to scratch Sasuke's headband to prove his equality and bring Sasuke to his senses but he couldn't let Sasuke go to Orochimaru if not to save Sasuke from his lust for power but to protect Konoha as well ,with this new resolve Naruto aimed the swirling blue ball towards the sinister looking blade of lightning chakra, the explosion formed a dark dome that seemed to freeze for eternity but exploded a second later, two bodies plummeted towards the water where they both sunk, a dark figure that had been watching from the forest smiled this had definitely gotten interesting, his one revealed eye ,a mass of red with three swirling tomoe that seemed to be in a hypnotic dance, he sensed a presence approaching fast, this individual seemed to wield an eye similar to his own, but Itachi should not be anywhere near here ,that left one option, the usurper of his bloodline Kakashi Hatake ,he had to do this fast, yes he could beat him but he did not want his presence to be known ,the appearance of another sharingan user would bring up too much unwanted attention, he ran across the water and retrieved the body of Uchiha Sasuke,he was about to leave when he saw the other body ,that of Uzumaki Naruto, the friend of this avenger that lay in his arms ,who put all that effort to try and steer Sasuke from the dark path he threatened to embark on, a feeling of nostalgia and sadness washed over the stranger, he remembered how his friend had done the same all those years ago, coincidently in this very valley, he gazed up at the statue of the shodaime hokage and smiled, he rescued the body of the blond and put him on dry land, it was the least he could do he took one last look at the valley, and his eyes rested on the statue facing opposite the shodai hokage and thought to himself 'I look pretty good in that statue', he then disappeared in a swirl of brilliant red and orange flame.

br 

Kakashi Hatake rushed to the valley of the end thoughts swirling in his mind, thoughts filled with regret and anxiety, he couldn't believe he had been so foolish as not to see it before, but he just hoped that Naruto and Sasuke were ok; as he approached the great valley he saw a flicker of red and orange and then saw Naruto's body but a missing Sasuke , he was immediately on high alert, he scanned the area when finding himself alone he heard Pakkun growl, 'what is it pakkun' Kakashi asked, 'there are three scents here, and they are those of Sasuke's ,Naruto's and someone similar to sasuke', Kakashi was in a state of shock, ' the only person he could think of was itachi,but why take sasuke and leave naruto after all akatsuki were after him',Kakashi picked Naruto up ,he sighed with relief he was still breathing, but he had to get him back to Konoha,with a quick glance around, he desummoned Pakkun and headed back to Konoha.

br 

2 days later

Sasuke woke up sharingan blazing in its three tomoe stage; he tried to rise from his lying position, but his muscles ached and he thought it better to stay lying down and survey where he was, that is until he heard a voice say 'so, you are finally awake Sasuke', Sasuke started as he forced himself up and got in a defensive stance, it was taking a lot of effort not to fall over in pain, as his red eyes took in the image of a dark hooded figure sitting with his back towards him,Sasuke shouted out 'who are you?!', the figure laughed, got up and faced Sasuke ,all Sasuke could see of the hooded mans face was his eye, his one eye with its red pupil and three swirling tomoe,the first thought in Sasuke's mind was 'Itachi' he felt the anger well up inside of him, he almost instinctively started charging up the chidori,but something was different his voice, sasuke would have been confused had it not been for the fear he felt, no this was not Itachi,this mans very presence shook Sasuke to the core the power emanating from him was raw yet controlled, the man took off his hood and Sasuke's fear turned into utter shock it was impossible it couldn't be.

br 

Standing opposite sasuke was a carbon copy of himself except taller and with different hair, the air of power and mystery lingered around him as he gazed at Sasuke, Sasuke was in awe until the stranger cracked the goofiest smile that Sasuke had ever seen breaking Naruto's record hands down,Sasuke woke up from his reverie and raised an eyebrow and eye this weird man suspiciously, now that he looked at him closer Sasuke saw a difference in him and the stranger aside from the hair which resembled that of the statue opposite the shodai hokage ,his fringe covering his left eye, his eye didn't hold as much anger as Sasuke's, and while this did not seem like much of a difference on closer inspection it held all the difference in the world.

br 

"my name is Madara Uchiha"the taller sasuke look alike said breaking the silence, sasuke returning to his normal arrogant demeanour said "that's impossible, there are only two Uchiha's left ,I and my murderous older brother and now if you don't mind I need to go and gain power from orochimaru",with this Madara's expression turned deathly serious, surprising Sasuke who was growing accustomed to his goofy grin, "and there they said you were a genius, you would really seek power from someone weaker than your brother".

br 

Sasuke was shocked at this statement it was impossible how strong was his brother if he could beat a sannin how would he be able to kill his brother if he was so weak' sasuke felt all hope was lost ,he had left konoha to seek power only to find that the power he sought was still weaker than his brother's with that thought Sasuke sank to his knees it was too much, this wave of self pity and hopelessness was broken when madara spoke 'I will train you, on some conditions that you will follow one, you will be more polite in future ,two you will follow my instruction without complaint and without hesitation and three, and most importantly you will give up your revenge against your brother' the first two requests for Sasuke was pushing it in Sasuke's opinion, but the third eclipsed both of them, he exploded shouting out obscenities that would have given old ladies heart attacks but was quickly quelled by the killing intent madara let out, "do we have an agreement"Madara spoke in his cheery voice and goofy grin, Sasuke had a flicker in his mind that he would go back on the deal and still pursue his revenge. But all hope of that was snuffed out, when Madara read what was going through his mind and told Sasuke if he did what he was thinking of then he would have to kill Sasuke,even behind that overly cheery voice and goofy grin Sasuke had no doubt that Madara would carry out that threat, sasuke agreed rather reluctantly ,then Madara told him that training started tomorrow.

BR 

After their little introduction madara sent sasuke off to bed much to sasuke's chargin and madara's amusement. Madara sat gazing at the great waterfall in the cave they were in 'yes, sasuke is an interesting one and hopefully the one I could pass my legacy on to'.

br 

please review(constructively please)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The return.**

His cold onyx eyes surveyed his old home; they darted to the great hokage monument, where the faces of those heroes who protected the village known as Konohagakure no sato were carved, but something was different, a second glance revealed the face of the new hokage, the godaime hokage Tsunade, a smirk formed on his face aside from that little else had changed in the village he had abandoned. He wandered whether the dobe and the pink haired fan girl were still alive, a lot could happen in five years, he wondered whether they would welcome him back and all would be forgiven, or whether he would be shunned and hunted down as a missing nin,Sasuke thought the later would be most problem, yes he had left the village but he had committed no other crime towards them, he had not joined that scum Orochimaru,well that was his initial plan until 'he' changed everything, on the surface of his mind 'he' was the reason he had come back to Konoha,but sasuke knew in the deep recess of his mind, that all he wanted now was to return home.

BR 

He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on; he scoffed in disgust, this was a village that was on the brink of war,and for the patrolling ninja not to have spotted him was almost ludicrous, he walked towards the great gates slowly and an eerie gust of wind began to howl as he approached, there were two Chuunins at the gate patrol.

br

It had been a slow day, nothing exciting had happened, the heat of the afternoon was playing its part in causing these chuunin guards to be drowsy, but their eyes were onto high alert when they saw a figure approaching, as the figure approached the guard's eye identified the figure as a boy of about seventeen. He was in white jounin style trousers that had intricate designs of black and silver, he had the standard bandages at the end of them which led to black ninja sandals, he wore a white short sleeved shirt, that had a yin yang symbol on each sleeve. he also had light black vest that had a gold phoenix with the same yin yang symbol behind it on the front, the vest had shoulder guards as well. On his arms he had some weird arm cloth on both arms, ( a/n:those arm things he wears early on in the series)that covered the area between his wrists on his elbows, He also had a pure white cape that trailed in the wind behind him.

br

On his back were two of the most beautifully crafted daito's both with their handguards in the shape of manji,one midnight black from its hadle to its sheath with a gold trim,it gave off a strange dark aura that felt akin to murderous intent,the second sword was identical to the first except it was blindingly white and gave off a feeling of bliss contrasting the other sword.

br

As he came closer they got a closer look at his face, he had a handsome face set in a stoic look, a white mask covering the lower half of his face, he only had one eye revealed as the other was veiled by his fringe of blackish blue hair, his hair at the back fanned out and led down gracefully down his back (like the statue of Madara at the valley of the end), one of the guards stopped him and asked for his passport and business in konoha,the cold onyx pupils briefly turned red with three swirling tomoes.

br

The brief eye contact was enough, the guard fell unconscious immediately the other chuunin guard drew his kunai and took a defensive stance while slowly trying to reach the alarm for reinforcements, but the stranger with the sharingan was not fooled, the chuunin's better judgement failed him as he looked into those red eyes with the three tomoes dancing hypnotically, inviting the chuunin into the bliss of unconsciousness, those eyes were the last thing the chuunin saw before black.

br

Uchiha Sasuke had returned home and his first stop was to find a certain annoying blond, a pink haired fan girl and a perverted cyclops, he decide to head to ichiraku's ramen, on the way he had put up with the continuous ogling and girlish squealing and giggling from the female population of Konoha, now that was the one thing he hadn't missed the fangirls, he was only in konoha for ten minutes and this plague had already descended upon him, finally he had reached the ramen shop, a brief sense of nostalgia and sadness hit Sasuke as he remembered.

br

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_It was his first breakfast with his new trainer and ancestor and to Sasuke's distaste and slight surprise they had ramen,Sasuke picked at his food until he had the desire to ask about the man who wanted to train him, his first question 'who are you really' but Madara kept on devouring the ramen almost in the style of a certain blond ramen addict in Konoha, Sasuke decided to ask another question, 'why did you decide to train me and what purpose does it serve', but Madara continued with his second bowl of ramen,Sasuke losing his patience shouted out 'ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?!!' but madara continued his assault on the ramen until he had four more bowls he then turned to Sasuke and said 'sorry, what did you ask me again'._

_br _

He couldn't believe he used to an uptight little brat back then, a wave of sadness washed over him again, then slowly the self resentment kicked in, he couldn't believe he threw away the last remaining relative he had and all in a brief moment of anger, he broke out from his reverie as the memories were too painful to relive at this very moment and also partly because of the arrival of a certain group of people, Sasuke slyly looked at them approach from the corner of his eye, the group sat down,Sasuke recognised this group suddenly he didn't feel like facing them now, his reminiscing had made him quite vulnerable emotionally and he did not want to show weakness in front of these people, he got up and was about to walk in Sasuke felt a familiar presence behind him ''Madara is that you, it cant be, I thought you were dead'' the voice said tentatively,Sasuke froze in his tracks, 'how did he know he know about Madara', slowly Sasuke Uchiha turned round shocking everyone in the group to silence.

br

Naruto stared at his former best friend, his cerulean eyes opened wider in shock at who was standing here in front of him, he hadn't seen sasuke since that day when the two fought their momentous battle at the valley of the end, he was flooded with a whole range of emotions, happiness that his lost friend had returned, sad about the betrayal of the one he considered his best friend, and curious and suspicious about his friends return, now so close to the brink of war with other countries.

br

Sasuke surveyed naruto who had grown just as tall as he had, his cerulean eyes though now more mature still held the twinkle of the mischievous prankster and goof Naruto used to be, but his eyes held a certain strength of one who had struggled and overcome loneliness,Naruto's face had also become leaner and more mature, his hair had grown longer and wilder, he looked the spitting image of the yondaime hokage,he had on a black jounin vest that had a foxes head stitched in with nine tails fanning out behind it, he also wore black jounin style pants line with his favourite shade of orange, he also wore an trench coat similar to the yondaime hokage's with the same flame pattern at the bottom except in black, the trench coat's main colour though was envitably orange, even after all these years he hadn't shaken off his fixation with the colour, on the back in black kanji was "the future sixth hokage".

br

Sasuke thought this was a bit presumptuous and felt a certain urge to test out whether naruto was worth this claim, naruto reading Sasuke's mind, smirked and said ''how about we see who's better Sasuke teme'' ,sasuke behind his mask smirked ''you read my mind dobe, meet me at the old training ground where we had the bell test'', sasuke disappeared in a grand red and orange flame,naruto smiled as he mumbled the words 'show-off', he turned to his former silver haired sensei, and said ''Sakura might want to know he's back and you need to inform Baachan as well'', Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the other members of the group that included Neji,Lee,Kiba,Chouji and Shikamaru left as well telling as many konoha nin's as possible about the fight about to occur, well in reality kiba and lee were shouting the news about to any one who would listen.

br

While Neji quietly informed the Hyuuga clan about the new developments,Shikamaru walked of to the training ground mumbling something about troublesome rivalries, and Chouji satisfied himself with about eight bowls of ramen.

br

please review chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: clash of the titan's – fujin vs. raijin**

News travelled fast of the long awaited match between the village's new hero Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and the prodigal Uchiha, most of the Konoha nin had tipped naruto to beat Sasuke hands down, had that been said a few years back, the person who uttered that sentence would have been checked into a mental asylum, for even thinking the villages precious Uchiha could be beaten by the dead last of the academy, but Konoha ninja had seen or heard of what Naruto could do, 'Konoha's orange typhoon' was a name that had quickly becoming feared around the ninja world, and Sasuke was an unknown element, yes no one doubted he had improved but they didn't think he could come anywhere near Naruto.

br

When the news reached Sakura, she didn't know what to feel, her emotions were close to Naruto glad that Sasuke was alive and back, but still a bit hurt from his betrayal, she had gotten over him and was now going out with Naruto,she was confused what if she threw away the happiness she had with Naruto for the Uchiha, she hoped not ,she got up deciding to go to the fight, those two would most likely nearly kill each other like the other time ,but this time she would be there to heal them.

br

The training ground had an air of excitement around it; the anticipation building up to the fight was growing at a feverish pace, as more of the shinobi and kunoichi of konoha surrounded the vast training area, Naruto waited in the area selected for the fight, he was prepared for anything Sasuke would throw at him, he was about to unveil his secret weapon though it was only seventy five percent complete, it should be enough to take care of Sasuke if the fight came up to that point, he looked up and saw Sakura,she smiled his goofy smile, and she smiled back,Naruto noticed the envious looks that were shot at Sakura from the Naruto fan club that had accumulated over the years, he laughed at this and focused on the task in hand, most of the shinobi of Konoha were here and even the hokage and the toad sannin Jiraya were present.

br

Tsunade had brought some ANBU incase sasuke tried anything funny, a few minutes had past and the crowd were becoming impatient, the thought that Sasuke had realised what he was up against and fled crossed many a mind that was until a great vortex of brilliant red and orange fire appeared opposite Naruto, Sasuke materialised with a confident smirk behind his mask, the commotion this caused was broke some of the tension it seemed that now two factions of fan girls had emerged those for Sasuke and his new look and those who stayed loyal to Naruto,but one person who remained shocked but silent in this whole ruckus was Jiraiya,he couldn't believe the resemblance between Sasuke and the late Uchiha Madara,he kept this to himself.

br

Naruto stared at Sasuke who's onyx eye had gone red with three tomoe in it, naruto knew it was time to get serious, the two young shinobi leapt apart from each other forming complex hand seals at a frightening pace, Naruto finished first,** toad oil projectile**,a medium sized ball of viscous oil flew, towards sasuke,but Naruto wasn't done, he formed more hand seals and called out '**toad oil projectile, multiple shadow clone**', the viscous oil multiplied tremendously as they were hurled towards Sasuke,he then followed it up with '**fire style: fire dragon projectile**', the flaming hot barrage of oil was so close to sasuke before Sasuke performed the '**water style: water wall**', he spewed a huge amount of water and formed a protective 360 shield of water blocking out the scalding balls of oil, while inside his water barrier,Sasuke formed more lightning quick hand seals, as the water was about to drop, it formed into a great water dragon,Sasuke gathered a little lightning chakra in his fingers and sent it through the great dragon, the** water style: water dragon** raced towards Naruto.

br

Naruto formed hand seals and a wall of wind rose protecting it,Naruto performed his next jutsu and five clones appeared beside him, the five clones ran towards Sasuke,and engaged him in taijutsu but the real Naruto stood a far from the fight,sasuke wondered why this was, and decided to end the existence of these pathetic clones,** chidori nagashi**, a surge of electric chakra exploded from his body in currents knocking the clones off balance,Sasuke was about to draw the black sword on his back almost giving in to its lust for blood but thought better of it as he didnt want to risk killing Naruto,and using the white one which was not as temperamental as the black would most likely achieve the same result instead Sasuke drew a kunai and charged it with the same electric chakra and stabbed all five clones rapidly, but instead of the traditional puff, scything winds burst out threatening the rip sasuke to shreds, luckily for Sasuke he saw the attack and somersaulted high in the air, and landed at a distance, he looked at Naruto with his sharingan blazing, a small cut appeared on his cheek, he wiped the blood away,Naruto smiled 'like my **wind clones** Sasuke- teme'.

br

Away from the fight Jiraya was impressed with the way Sasuke had taken Kakashi's original jutsu and turned it into a defensive jutsu, Kakashi and the other elite jounin were astonished, Kakashi hadn't even thought about that the only variation he had made to the **chidori** was adding more chakra to form the **raikiri**, yet Sasuke had taken his jutsu to another level, Kakashi was reaching to remove his headband and reveal his sharingan, back to the fight,Naruto made five more kaze bunshins, and they all went in for an attack, two came sliding on the floor aiming to kick Sasuke into the air, seeing their projected images via the sharingan, reacted by dodging them by doing a one handed hand stand and propelled himself through the air using chakra, he then made a **chidori** in both hands and manipulated their form into that of long swords ,which he stabbed Naruto's clones from his aerial position ,as he expected the gusts of scything winds came from the clones,Sasuke formed the same hand seals naruto did earlier, as he used the **fire style: fire dragon projectile**, fuelled by the winds the fire dragon projectile scorched the ground.

br

The crowd of shinobi stared in awe at the damage caused, some worried about what happened to naruto aside from the two sannin but Jiraiya visibly impressed because he thought no one could match Naruto, but here was the Uchiha proving him wrong, a moment later he said 'What ingenuity to use Naruto's wind clones to power his jutsu' Jiraya said grudgingly impressed, Kakashi just stared yet another variation of his original jutsu he hadn't thought about, yes it took away some of its destructive power but it now did not require the sharingan due to the lack of speed, the manipulation was impeccable, to be able to bend that chakra that way.

br

As the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing there, there were a few burns on his face and his trench coat was quite damaged, Naruto rushed towards Sasuke as he was about to land, and attacked Sasuke using the chidori swords stabbed Naruto in his shoulder missing his heart on purpose, he expected that to be the end of it, when Naruto puffed, the real naruto emerged out of the ground as the shadow of the clone, he had use the **toad flat shadow control technique,** he started preparing the **rasengan** to end it, but Sasuke used this time to do some hand seals, he hoped he was on time otherwise he was in trouble, naruto had finished the **rasengan **and was about to push it into Sasuke,when electric shield enclosed Sasuke, halting the rasengan and dissipating it, the crowd of shinobi were shocked, the rasengan was one of the most powerful techniques around made, created by the yondaime hokage ,and this barrier had just stopped it.

br

Naruto leapt away from Sasuke's barrier to observe the situation better,sasuke was enclosed in a lightning barrier shaped as a lotus, its petals forming a protective shell around Sasuke, Sasuke didn't seem to be coming out from the barrier anytime soon so Naruto decide to take the initiative,first forming a shadow clone,he then started to form the **futon: wind rasengan,** he was sure he could break the barrier with this, after all wind would prevail over lightning, but not before he performed **water style**:** destruction torrent,** a water jutsu, a precaution as he knew Sasuke was up to something, it wasn't his nature to sit back and take attacks he began to run towards the barrier, he ran towards his barrier with the two attacks he extended the wind rasengan,just a ten meters before naruto could land his attack ,the lotus shattered sending sharp shards of lightning hurtling towards Naruto, Naruto anticipating the counter attack, naruto clashed the two jutsu's that were in his hands, the result was a giant water vortex that surrounded naruto, protecting him from the lethal shards of lightning.

br

"so, he turned his offensive wind rasengan into a defensive one by combining it with another attack, so that was how he avoid my **lightning lotus "** thought Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other trying to see if the other was tiring, they were both panting slightly, Naruto started his handseals,Sasuke just watched from the hand seals he knew what jutsu Naruto was likely to use, he started to charge up a **chidori** in his left hand, he had just finished when a large dragon's head emerged from the ground(**earth style: earth dragon projectile**) and started to shoot out muddy projectiles at sasuke, Sasuke manipulated his chidori into a sword and gracefully parried the muddy projectiles with relative ease, before the dragon started launching a new round, Sasuke extended the **chidori** into the dragons head disrupting the jutsu.

br

But Naruto had already started performing a new jutsu, **earth style: earth river flow,** the ground beneath Sasuke began to flow like a river threatening to sink him in its muddy depths, Sasuke was becoming desperate continuously pumping chakra into his feet was not enough, he had to do something and quick, Sasuke decided to gather chakra in his body, he started to glow slightly, slowly but surely lightning currents surrounded Sasuke's body, the river of mud's effect was negated due to its elemental weakness.

br

"well done Naruto,I haven't used my real taijutsu style in a while, behold the power of **dance of the lightning god"**, said Sasuke,and the a couple of seconds, Sasuke moved at a speed the two sannin had trouble keeping up with, a series of blows were landed on Naruto before he had time to block fully, most of the shinobi spectators had seen was a blur of lightning, Neji activated his byakugan, and looked at Sasuke's chakra system, 'it seems that the lightning in Sasuke's system is making, his reactions faster ,and has greatly increased his speed' he said to no one in particular, 'but that would mean, he could be suffering from internal burns and fatigue' said Sakura using her medic nin knowledge of the anatomy and its workings,Sasuke reminded himself that he could only use this technique for a short time as he hadnt fully perfected it,but if he could perfect it,he would make it the Uchiha's personalised fighting style,a style built on speed and the power of lightning.

br

Back at the battle, naruto got up slowly, he seemed less mobile than usual, he felt slightly hindered in his movements, he didn't get it, just those hits couldn't have affected him this much, 'what did Sasuke do to me, could it be something to do with that lightning chakra around him, that's it,naruto formed some hand seals and was promptly attacked by Sasuke again, they engaged in taijutsu they were moving so fast, they could barely be seen by the elite jounin, the chuunins had given up trying to follow and were just waiting to see who would emerge victorious, naruto was furiously working to block the punches Sasuke was throwing at him he couldn't counterattack effectively due to Sasuke's increased reaction's and sharingan, Sasuke in the meanwhile was trying to break down the barely visible **armour of wind** that was around Naruto, yes he got some hits in but most were blocked by the armour of wind, his knuckles were bleeding from consistently being cut by the wind shell around naruto,but he still managed to get a devastating paralysing punch in using the fluidity and speed of his taijutsu style, Naruto flew back and crashed into the tree, the fatigue started to set in for Sasuke,but he persisted in keeping up his taijutsu, Naruto got up, he couldn't keep doing this, he was feeling more paralysed for each blow Sasuke got in, he reached into his kunai pouch and brought out a number of three pronged kunai, the older ninja's eye's nearly popped out of their sockets, they hadn't seen those kunai since their beloved yondaime still walked among the world of the living, and now they were going to see the jutsu that made him feared as 'the yellow flash', the shinobi of Konoha had already began to commiserate with Sasuke,he had fought brilliantly but he had no chance, it would be over soon.

br

Naruto threw the special kunai's around the training area; sasuke wondered why none were actually aimed at him, he put his guard up 'the dobe is planning something', he looked at Naruto, trying to decipher what he was going to do, he blinked only to see the glimmer of a yellow flash fade before he was punched in the back of the head, he couldn't comprehend what was happening, he was knocked about for a couple of seconds seeing the same yellow flash, Naruto finally reappeared smiling, 'it's over Sasuke, you cant match the hiraishin no jutsu for speed, its impossible, you put up a great fight, but it's over, even though I haven't completely mastered it yet', Sasuke started laughing, most people in the crowd thought he had lost it, he stopped laughing and looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes, his three tomoe sharingan had morphed, but it wasn't like Itachi's or Kakashi's mangekyou sharingan ,it resembled a spiral triseklion with a triangle in the middle,he activated it.

br

The training ground was engulfed in a reddish glow, Naruto tried to hiraishin to knock sasuke out, but it was too late, Sasuke caught Naruto's fist and punched him in the face, the pain didn't register, the pure shock of Sasuke matching the **flying thunder god's **speed couldn't sink in for Naruto, he teleported to the next kunai to be met by sasuke,Naruto felt as though his movements were hindered and slower.

br

They fought each other like this for what seemed like ten minutes to them, they both stopped naruto due to fatigue and having not completely mastered the **flying thunder god **effectively took up too much chakra, and sasuke for over use of the **dance of the lightning god **and the large amount of chakra required for the true form mangekyou jutsu **wielder of time**, the reddish glow that had covered the area had faded, to the outside world ten seconds had passed and the spectators what happened, as all they saw were multiple yellow flashes and the odd after image of electric chakra.

br

Sasuke leapt a long way away ,he and Naruto had the same thought ,they had to end it now, a clone appeared next to naruto as he began to form the rasengan while his clone added the wind element to it, while sasuke popped a soldier pill, he might have had a lot more chakra but he wasn't an absolute power house like Naruto, he started complex seals that no one had seen before, dark clouds formed in the sky, Naruto finished his **Rasenshuriken,**the bright blue ball of swirling chakra was surrounded with wind chakra in the form of a giant shuriken,the shuriken like wind manipulation was causing small leaves to fly about naruto as it drew in anything remotely close,Sasuke's eyes widened for the first time in this battle, he felt a bit of fear, he knew he had to put everything into this attack, The crowd waited with baited breath, Jiraiya knew that sasuke had to come up with an attack much more power than naruto's to win, but it was impossible, the Rasenshuriken was arguably the most devastating jutsu in the world and Jiraiya wondered what naruto was doing even using this against Sasuke, Sasuke started his jutsu,he shaped the lightning chakra into an arrowhead ,then five concentric circles formed around it.

br

Tsunade asked Jiriaya who's jutsu he thought would win it,Jiraiya replied " Sasuke's jutsu still doesnt look strong enough to win impressive as it is, it already had a disadvantage against the wind powered Rasenshuriken, then to everyone's surprise sasuke raised the jutsu above his head, from the centre of the dark clouds above, a giant bolt of lightning tore through the air towards Sasuke's hand.

br

A bright light appeared in Sasuke's hand ,his jutsu was two times larger than it already was, it was radiating shocking currents of electricity that began making the crowd feel numb, there was a stand off, the two young warriors stared at each other, they knew what this was no holding back, this was the final test of their strength.

br

They both moved at the same time, running at each other full pelt with their deadly jutsu's,they seemed to move in slow motion, the two were at striking distance from each other;Sasuke shouted out **fist of the lightning god** and Naruto shouted out **Rasenshuriken,** they aimed their jutsu's at each other ,when the two titanic jutsus met there was an explosion of bright light ,a white dome formed around the two, and it emanated gusts of wind and currents of lightning,the two monstrous jutsus battled for supremacy,then witha final push from both ninja,another giant flash lit up the training ground, once the dome disappitated,there were naruto and sasuke standing there seemingly locked in an eternal gaze, before the simultaneously fell to the floor unconscious with smiles on their faces with the thoughts 'equal' flashing through their minds.

br

jutsu description

mangekyou sharingan wielder of time;this jutsu can only be used by sasuke with his true mangekyou,a red dome surrounds the area,everything within the perimeter of the jutsu slows down severely while sasuke speeds up.

fist of the lightning god;pure lightning chakra condensed in an arrowhead,by drawing on natural lightning from the sky the jutsu's power is dramatically increased which is why even though it is weaker elementaly than the rasenshuriken it cancels it out with its power,lightning waves pulse from it giving those around a feeling of numbness

lightning lotus;a completer barrier of lightning in the shape of a lotus,sasuke can shatter it at will forming shards of lightning chakra and firing it at the opponent variations of this defense turned offence exist

please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Redemption and Rejection**

The crowd were silent as they watched the two fell, the shock of the attack shook some of the chuunin watching to the core they stared paralysed, sakura was the first to run forward, some medic nin's joined her, her mind went straight to Naruto,she hoped he was alright, she had to stabilise his condition ,she couldn't lose him like the way she lost 'him' two years ago, she was so engrossed in healing naruto that she didn't notice the medic squad under her command were doing nothing to help sasuke,who was in an equally precarious condition, the medic squad ignored Sasuke,there was no way they were going to help a traitor to the village who had probably come to assassinate their future hokage,this scene was being watched by a pair of pearly eyes with a hint of lavender, anger and disgust flashed in her eyes, she thought to herself 'no human being should be left to die like a dog' she ran out of the crowd over to sasuke,and did her best to heal him and stabilise his condition,sasuke opened his eyes briefly and saw the lavender pupils with a look of concern in their depths, before they faded into the oblivion that is dreamless sleep.

BR 

The hokage ordered the ANBU to take custody of Sasuke as he was still a missing nin, he would face a trial, she didn't know how the cancel would judge this, and Jiraiya's informant had said Sasuke hadn't made it to orochimaru, after Naruto and he fought at the valley of the end, it was hard to know what the council would judge, but with war with the rock, lightning, grass, rain and sound having someone as strong as Sasuke,executing someone as powerful as Sasuke might work against them in the long run they needed everyone they had if the leaf were to still exist after this war.

BR 

Three days later

Sasuke woke up from his sleep, he surveyed the area around him, the smell of antiseptic, the overwhelming white walls he could only be in a hospital, and he looked towards the door and saw three squads of ANBU, staring at him, watching for any sudden movements that could warrant them to end his life, he smirked at the thought, he could probably take, them, but in his current condition and having to most likely fight off every Konoha nin,and hunter nin did not appeal to him, and he had to keep his promise to 'him', and on that subject, he was puzzled about how naruto knew him, he would have to ask him if he lived long enough for that, at that moment Tsunade entered the room, 'Uchiha Sasuke you will be standing trial three hours from now, this trial will be tried in front of the council and they will decide on whether you are to be executed for treason or given a lighter sentence' concluded the fifth hokage, sasuke nodded and looked out of the window, he then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

BR 

Three hours later

Sasuke's point of view

Sasuke found himself in large hall; it was surrounded with chairs, and at the very end of it was a raised platform with about twenty chairs and a long table, there was also a defendants box facing the platform, the guards around him were on high alert, in case he tried to escape, sasuke's face was set in a stoic look, his eyes systematically roamed the room searching for his former teammates, he didn't know why he expected them to be there after all he had betrayed them and the village, his head bowed slightly, that is until ninja's started filing in, sasuke's eyes shot up and caught the bright blond hair and blue eyes, he smirked, it was funny here he was feeling like crap and the dobe looked no worse for wear.

BR 

The next figure Sasuke saw walking was that of the pink haired kunoichi ,her emerald green eyes sparkled and she had obviously grown into a beautiful woman, but what caught his attention were her hands, they were now locked in with the dobe's. Sasuke didn't know how to feel, his eyebrow raised involuntarily, yes he hadn't felt that much for her in particular, but it had come as a bit of a shock,the rest of the shinobi attending filed in,the hall was packed to its maximum capacity and the council had already taken their seats on the raised platform,the interogation began.

BR 

"Uchiha Sasuke you have been charged with treason against the village of Konohagakure no sato,you left and abandoned your village without permission and conspired to join the village's enemy , an S-class missing nin Orochimaru who had plotted the downfall of the village,your trial will begin now" finished the godaime hokage of Konoha.one of the council spoke next "where have you been the last five years since you abandoned the village",Sasuke loked and calmly replied "training",a murmurs broke from the crowd and order had to be called,the council member continued'could you give the council more precise details of your"training"' 'i have not been training with orochimaru if thats what you think' he spoke Orochimaru's name with so much venom and disgust that it shocked the council save for one man the heavily bandaged leader of the now defunct group ANBU root,to him any threat to the village had to be annahilated immediately and a threat as powerful as the one standing trial before him, should have been dealt with before he recovered from his injuries ,he would have sent someone to do the job but he was under the constant surveillance of the ANBU and the Kyuubi kid that the villagers and shinobi of this village foolishly idolised,Danzou's thought were interupted by the next question being posed to sasuke by Koharu "so what exactly have you been doing,if not training with Orochimaru".

BR 

Sasuke looked sad for the first time since the trial begun,"I have been training with Uchiha Madara"shock hit some parts of the crowd and council,those in the crowd affected by this statement were those who were present and participated on the day of the fall of akatsuki,sasuke registered the shock that hit some of the crowd,he wondered again how they knew his teacher and ancestor,the crowd fell silent again when order was called,many in the crowd were now gazing intently on sasuke,to those in the council,it made sense but didnt at the same time,the hair the clothes,the stunning similiarity between sasuke and the Uchiha founder showed signs of a student teacher bond between the two,but it couldnt be possible Madara had lived at the same time as the shodaime hokage and would have been over a hunded tears old if Sasuke's claim was true,a council member quizzed Sasuke on how it could be true but sasuke didnt know the exact details of how he'd lived so long,but the council member didnt let it go until jiriaya interupted and said it was true,Madara Uchiha had been there at the fall of akatsuki and that that was where he'd met his end after defeating and killing the akatsuki leader Pein Rikodou of the rinnegan,sasuke looked at Jiriaya and then naruto the emotion in his face resembled pain and regret,Sasuke had not known how Madara died ,but was informed by his summon that Madara had passed away leaving him the sole owner of the contract.

BR 

The trial went on,'so weve established where youve been and most present have witnessed the result of your training,but what is your purpose for returning to konoha,you showed no real loyalty to the village and returning at a time when the village is on the brink of another shinobi war,and what about your goal of killing your brother another missing nin,isnt he still alive?"questioned the godaime hokage,sasuke looked up"i made a promise to return to my last true relative,the man whose appearance i bear, made me swear to return to the village and re-establish our clan"to this there was a murmur of excitment and to sasukes displeasure,round after round of girlish giggles and some faint murmurings about aiding him with this particular dream,this caused naruto to smile at his best friends discomfort,after several attempts to calm the overstimulated and overexcited fangirls in the hall,order was restored 'and your other ambition'enquired a council member, "Itachi,is not a problem anymore",it was strange for Naruto to hear this from the same kid who had wanted to kill his best friend for the power to kill his brother,but he sat in silence.

BR 

"The council; will make its decision in ten minutes" announced the hokage,the council members filed out into the next much smaller room to deliberate,instantly the noise level rose,there were shinobi discussing the facts of the trial and what decision the council would come up with and there was the newly reformed Sasuke Uchiha fanclub who had reformed after the news that sasuke was going to rebuild his clan,they were desperately trying to catch his attention,but sasuke resolutely avoided their gazes,there was no way he would consider any of those shallow girls who caused him so much trouble chasing him around konoha and shouting unnecessarily,sasuke sighed,he was beginning to feel nervous,this was the first time he was afraid in the whole trial,and with minutes till the decision of whether he would live or die approching closer and closer,he watched the clock slowly run down the time,then the council returned stonefaced and solemn,the crowd went deathly silent,and waited with baited breath for the verdict,sasuke looked at the judges,the signs didnt look good,the council were seated.

BR 

The hokage stood up,sasuke's pulse was racing and his heart palpitating,the hokage began "Uchiha Sasuke,you have been charged with treason against Konoha and this crime is punishable death",Sasuke felt his heart sink and there was a stony silence,naruto was about to interject when he was immediately stopped by Tsunade's glare "however",the hokage continued "even though we have found you guilty of the crime of treason,you will not be executed" Sasuke's heart widened he was about to mutter something but was interupted by a gleeful shout 'yes i knew he wouldnt be executed- ttebayo' Naruto was standing hands in the air,standing on his seat,Sakura and Kakashi slapped the foreheads,yes he had matured over the years but Naruto was still Naruto and flashes of his old self still resurfaced,Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friends antics,on the surface he was playing it cool,but inside a well of emotions burst and nearly overwhelming such as relief and happiness and an underlying shame that he was still forgiven even for his betrayal.

BR 

Naruto was still jumping up and down when the hokage sent him a glare that silenced him and promised a painful death if she was interupted again,'however this does not mean you get off scott free,you will be on probation and are to remain close to members of your former team,they will report to me and i may just remove your probation,the council has also decided that you are to continue as a shinobi of Konoha but will be on constant supervision by your team mate's and until your probation is lifted,they will be on orders to kill you if you deviate from the terms of your probation' gasps went around the room,but Sasuke thought it was fair enough.

BR 

The hokage adjourned the court and a few minutes later sasuke was presented with his Konoha hitate it had the customary leaf carved on the metalic plate,it was just the same length as his old one but the cloth was jet black,Sasuke was escorted by his team to Ichiraku's by naruo's suggestion of course and to the despair of Kakashi and Sakura who had had ramen for lunch earlier,Naruto invited all of the rookie nine as well as team Gai,the walk to Ichiraku was led by Naruto narrating how he knew Sasuke would get off,he was accompanied by the rest of the rookie nine who rolled their eyes,as they had seen him nervously biting his nails while the trial went on.

BR 

Sasuke was at the back of this procession trapped in the thoughts of the day,it had been hectic,but he had come through it better than he thought he would,his thoughts were interupted when he roughly barged,he looked up his sharingan automatically activating,to see the sneering faces of Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba with Akamaru growling menacingly at sasuke,'dont think that you got of easy traitor' said the sneering hyuuga,kiba went on to say "you better stay away from us,traitor,just because youve been reinstated doesnt mean traitorous scum like you can hang around us,we almost lost our lives because of you",Akamaru the size of a lion advanced and growled emphasising the point,Sasuke looked up at the three cooly and replied 'point taken',he disappeared in a brilliant flash of red and orange flame causing Akamaru to yelp in surprise and fear and the two humans took steps backward in surprise.

BR 

Neji and Kiba were brought out of their shock by a voice"where did Sasuke-san go","Hinata-chan you dont have to worry about that loser,hey let me buy you some ramen" Kiba said winking and putting his arm around Hinata to Hinata's discomfort,she was saved when neji reminded Kiba that if hiashi caught him touching up his daughter Kiba would lose more than his arm ,Kiba relinquished hinata quickly,recalling rumours of Hiashi's rage when it came to men and his daughter,Hinata looked back towards the direction Sasuke had vanished to,then decided to take a walk to her favourite spot, completely forgeting about the celebatory dinner.

BR 

please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4****: Onyx meets Lavender: The fated meeting**

Sasuke was seething,not at his treatment,but at him thinking everything would just back to normal,but that confrontation proved to be the wake up call he needed,the Sasuke five years ago would not have been the least affected by Neji and Kiba's words and would just have told them where to go and walked to the restaurant,but those years spent with his now deceased teacher,had made Sasuke open up and get in touch with his feelings if only just a little bit,those insults had slipped through the chink in his armor of cold and seemingly uncaring demeanor,and Sasuke knew the reason they stung as much as they did was because they held some truth in them,he looked down at his two daito's,which had just been returned to him.

BR

The ANBU that had returned them was only to happy to return the black sword daihoshi the envoy of darkness,this sword held so much malice and power that prolonged contact to any one but it's designated wielder could cause madness and paranoia while its opposite the white sword Kiyoshiki,had the counter effect of it's twin sword,the legend of these two swords was a tale of tragedy and one of love,Kiyoshiki was one of the great pheonixes of the spirit world whose feathers shone brighter that the sun,she fell in love with a dark pheonix Daihoshi,and they loved each other.

BR

But Daihoshi went mad one day, massacaring a bunch of humans,the reason why was never discovered,the deity council gave Kiyoshiki,the most painful of tasks,to execute her lover for his crime.But Kiyoshiki didnt have the heart to do her duty and so sealed her lover into one of a set of twin swords,the sword turned jet black when the sealing was complete.Struck by grief and loneliness, Kiyoshiki sealed herself into the the other sword which turned a stunning white, in an endeavour to remain with her love for all eternity and to protect the wielders of the swords from Daihoshi's malicious wrath.

BR

Sasuke jumped down from from the graet monument onto the river of the lagoon,where he stood on the calm water unaware of another figure nearby,he drew the two swords,the blades had inscriptions on them that stated to glow gold,sasuke closed his eyes and gathered his chakra,then he began to hear the blasdes calling to him, and influencing his movements as he slowly got lost in the trance of becoming one with his blades,his movements became quick and graceful without a wasted movement under the guidance of Kiyoshiki,and his strikes became stronger and more forceful under Daihoshi's influence,the two working in perfect harmony and unison,the chakra coming from Sasuke became stronger and stronger as he gathered more and more releasing his tension and frustration in the immaculate sword movements.But something was wrong,he wasnt alone slowly ,he began to pull out of the trance,the person was behind him,sasukes eyes burst open, sharingan activated and swirling furiosly,he turned to see who the stranger was,and he saw...

BR

Hinata usually walked to the lagoon after everyday,the calm atmosphere helped her relax and reflect on her day,sometimes she even trained there using the water to perfect her jyuuken techiniques,she was proceeding with her nightly routine,when she saw she wasnt alone as she usually was she went closer to investigate,when she saw who the intruder was she stepped back,she didnt want to interupt as it would most likely be awkward as she wouldnt know what to say to him she was about to sneak away,but stopped when she saw his sword strikes, the movement of the two blades and the aura of chakra emanating from them caught her in a trance,almost pulling her towards the wielder.

BR

She couldnt help but admire the blades hynoptic motions,she slowly edged forward walking closer and closer,the wielder of the swords became more pronounced in her view,she looked at his face which showed the concentration,yet unawareness of the outside world,just as she moved within striking distance,his movements became less fluent,she too felt the pull that the blades had over her wane in power,she stopped herself only to see his fully awakened sharingan staring at her,but they deactivated suddenly losing their heat to the onyx colour that stared at her in surprise,it seemed an eternity had passed when their eyes met,but only seconds had passed until each regained full possesion of their senses and looked away awkwardly,Hinata with a slight blush,she began to stutter her apologies for spying,she couldnt help but kick herself,she had beat her habit of stuttering years ago and here she was doing it again.

BR

She kept on mumbling her apologies, but was interuppted sasuke decided to take a hold of the conversation which was rare for him,but he felt he should,he had heard from the hokage that she was the one who healed him when others did therefore saving his life,he felt some gratitude and expressed it,she stuttered something about it being nothing,though it was awkward at first the two began to talk more freely,normally both would have abandoned conversation and looked to make an excuse to leave, but both felt an irrestible pull towards each other,they conversed on many subjects mostly what had happened in the village while Sasuke was away,Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the conversation with a girl he hardly knew yet he felt a connection with her,he was about to ask her another question when a searing pain shot through his fore arm for a second,he clutched it and hinata looked concerned.Sasuke suddenly got up and apologised for leaving but there was something he had to do,Hinata looked crestfallen, this was the first time she had talked to someone this much and so easily,she rarely opened up to anyone,she watched Sasuke walk away,she sighed and then looked up to the full moon and felt at peace.

BR

Sasuke got a long way away from Hinata,he regretted leaving, he was finally feeling more at home espeacially after the Neji and Kiba incident,he thought to himself,''he had better have a good reason for calling me,Sasuke found a safe spot in the forest and pulled of the arm clth from his left arm,which revealed a black tattoo in the form of a pheonix it was encicled in flames that swirled around his forearm,he bit his right thumb did some handseals,and traced the blood on the summoning contract,sasuke disappeared in a golden flame.

BR

To Sasuke the plan went off without a hitch,but what he hadnt counted on was for Hinata seeing this weird ritual,she gasped and felt hurt,was he a spy and was he reporting to the enemy,Hinata decided that she would tell the people who could get through to him,without getting him in trouble.

BR

in Pheonix perch

Sasuke appearerd outside the lair of his summon,the last time he was here was the first time came on his own,this was after madara's death and hear he had been handed kiyoshiki and daihoshi,well when he me said handed,it was more of a rigourous trial to see whether ,he could handle the two swords without killing himself or going insane,sasuke walkes into the side of the mountain ,as soon as he walked down the hall ,the torches on the wall lit up in colourful flames lighting up the golden ,inticately detailed hall,sasuke walked into the conference room,it had to be important if Suzaku summoned him here,instead of sending a hatchling or young phoenix,Sasuke approached the large conference doors,they had a giant pheonix in the centre with its claws acting as door handles,sasuke pushed the doors open,the room hi entered was brightly lit,Sasuke looked to the centre of the room to the great pedestal,which was made of gold adorned with ornate phoenixes and designs,but the more beautiful and by far grander sight was that of the 150ft pheonix on it.

BR

Suzaku the lord of the phoenixes stood proudly on the pedestal,with his feathers a bright red with hints of gold and orange,the flame coming from him was intense,but Sasuke noticed it was less intense than before,there was a flame crown that encircled his royal plummage,his eye's were an intense gold,but they had seemed to have lost his spark,it was unlike the first time it visited ,where just by looking directly at suzaku's eye's,he had felt fear but respect for the great phoenix lord,along with Suzaku,sitting on other less grand pedestals were the four phoenix barons and baronesses.

br

Chinatsu,phoenix of the east,whose bright gold feathers were adorned with red,he bowed towards sasuke and sasuke did the same,on the next pedastal to him was Daikatsu,the phoenix of the west,sasuke repeated the same routine,on the left of Suzaku was Kimiki,her feathers gold and white and her tailfeathers moving majestically like waves,she bowed to sasuke and sasuke returned the bow,the last phoenix was a beautiful pure silver pheonix, Tsukimiu.No one knew the reason for her unusual colour,nevertheless a she was a powerful phoenix who deseved the title phoenix of the north.Once sasuke greeted her and suzaku the meeting began.

BR

"Sasuke i have summoned you here for three reasons,the first and most important matter of business is that there is going to be a new phoenix lord,I suzaku am retiring as you have noticed my strength is waning and my succesor has been chosen",sasuke took in this information,he had not known Suzaku that well,but he knew he was the strongest phoenix there had been for centuries and for him to retire at a time sasuke might need him for the impending war was not good news.

BR

But Suzaku was right sasuke had noticed his decrease in power,"so who shall your succesor be suzaku-sama"sasuke inquired, "he should be here now" Suzaku replied,he turned a golden eye to the other door and said 'come in',the giant doors opened,standing at the entrance was a 140ft tall phoenix,his graceful feathers were a brilliant silver,though they had jet black streaks at the end of his wings and his 3 tails,his eyes had a silvery glow,the plummage on his head was shaped like a cockatoo.

BR

Sasuke smirked as he saw Sorashin,take his place on the pedastal,he had certainly grown ever since Sasuke fought Itachi with him two years ago,Sasuke couldnt think of who better to take over from Suzaku,"congratulations Sorashin" ,Sasuke said still smirking,"thank you Sasuke", replied Sorashin returning the smirk,Suzaku interupted the reunion and returned to the second order of business,Sasuke listened intently as Suzaku spoke 'Sasuke,as you are aware the passing of the last wielder of my sister and ...' Suzaku could not bring himself to speak about Daihoshi without speaking in resentment,which would be inappropriate in front of his sister Kiyoshiki and their son Sorashin.

BR

Sorashin gazed sadly at the two swords he had never talked to his parents,as kiyoshiki,had conceived him in secret,where he had been brought up like a son to Suzaku,though there were odd times when Sorashin would act nonchalant and cool in his opinion,these were brief spells of arrogance that Sorashin displayed from time to time,at those times Suzaku seemed cold and distant,he had only found out who his parents a short time ago,and Sorashin wasnt aware of the animousity between,his dad and his uncle,Suzaku asked Sorashin to leave shortly.

BR

Suzaku continued his dicussion with sasuke 'the council have decided to slightly unseal the two swords','unseal the two swords?,but couldnt that destroy them' nodding to the two swords,'no we would only unseal them to the point,that their thoughts can be heard by you and some other humans'replied Suzaku,sasuke nodded and the third order of business,Suzaku spat out a flame at Sasuke,Sasuke caught it without flinching,the flame dissapitated and ancient scroll was revealed,there was a seal holding the scroll closed,the seal had a flame on it with two daito's crossing,Sasuke was about to open it when Suzaku stopped him telling him to open it in the mortal world.

BR

3 hours later

Sasuke had returned to the human world tired from the ritual of the unsealing,he walked towards the uchiha compound admiring the moon which reminded him of Hinata's eyes sasuke shook of this thought,but couldnt get his mind off the Hyuuga,yes she had grown beautiful,her pupils a pearly white with a hint of lavender that shone out of her perfectly crafted face,her previously pale skin was now lightly tanned and smooth,her hair was now long and luxurious ,her body was well endowed and yet still had a petite quality to it.

BR

Sasuke tried to suppress a blush as he thought about her body,but what really attracted him to her were her eyes,the time he looked into them,he felt bliss and he also felt a speacial connection with her as though they were both gazing into the depths of each others souls,he saw her longing to get approval from her father,something he wanted when his father alive and he also saw the determination to be stronger,for inside those innocent seductive eyes, a fire burned,Sasuke was broken from his thoughts when he heard a soft voice'you like her dont you Sasuke-chan' Sasuke started and looked towards the white sword on his back ,he stuttered a denial but this was met with a malicious chuckle from Daihoshi who reminded Sasuke that he could read his thoughts.

BR

Sasuke was finally home,he was about to walk into the living room,but he felt a prescence in the room,he cautiously walked into the room and drew both swords,that let out some flames as they were drawn ready for action,the light switch flicked on,and there standing there were Naruto with his three pronged kunai drawn,and Sakura who was grasping an elegantly fashioned scythe,its blade an unnatural pinkand its handle green with sakura leaf designs spiraling down the shaft of the scythe,the scythe gave off a pulsing aura,'where have you been teme' Naruto asked his face betrayed his emotions,his face showed hurt,betrayal and anger.

BR

Sasuke explained about his summoning tattoo demostarting by summoning a young golden pheonix ,whom Sakura started petting,Sasuke then proceeded in showing naruto Kiyoshiki talking to which Naruto yelped something about freakish talking swords,to which he felt the murderous intent from Daihoshi not appreciating Naruto calling his lover a freakish talking sword.

BR

Sasuke only just noticed Hinata in the corner Hinata apologised to Sasuke for thinking he had betrayed the village ,Sasuke waved it off as a misunderstanding,to which Naruto slapped him on the back rather hard feeling relieved that Sasuke hadnt betrayed the village again,Sasuke fell forward unable to stop his descent,knocking Hinata over with him.By the time Sasuke regained his composure,he saw that he was on top of Hinata,who was trying to suppress a mad blush,Sasuke blushed a little and got hastily while proceeding to beat Naruto to within an inch of his life.even after the day he had Sasuke felt quite content as he fell asleep.

BR

please review


End file.
